villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anthony Broccoli
Anthony Broccoli is the main antagonist of the 1998 adventure/comedy movie Slappy and the Stinkers. He is an animal broker who wants to sell Slappy the Sealion to the circus. He was portrayed by Sam McMurray. Role in film Anthony Broccoli is first seen talking to an aquarium employee, bribing him and demanding to see Slappy the Sealion. The employee is able to give Broccoli the sealion without causing suspicion and Broccoli attempts to force him into his cage with his taser. At first, Slappy knocks the taser into Broccoli's nose, laughing at him, but Broccoli uses it on him after saying "You're gonna pay for that fatso". After locking Slappy in the cage, the employee becomes impatient and takes Broccoli's money, saying he is on his own now. Broccoli goes to get his van and promises he will be right back. However, when he returns with the van, to his horror, he notices the Sealion has been set free. After leaving the aquarium in disappointment, he happens to spot Slappy by chance hopping on a school bus with a group of five kids (called "The Stinkers"), disguised as one of them. Before he can get out of the van to catch him, a police officer tells him he is parked in a red zone, and would face a fine if he left his vehicle unattended. Broccoli tells the officer he will leave momentarily, but writes down the name of the institution which the bus was from: Dartmoor Academy. Anthony Broccoli trespasses onto the Dartmoor property one night in hopes of capturing Slappy using a large dead fish as bait. However, Roy was also there that same night, mistaking the sealion (and in this case, Broccoli) for a gopher. Hiding in the bushes, Roy fires an explosive at his presumed target, and it catches Broccoli's attention. But he realizes too late that the object was a bomb and he is blown up in the face by it, destroying his fish and foiling his plan in the process. He would return the next day at the Dartmoor Academy carnival trying again to capture the sealion. After bumping his head into a pole and getting squirted in the face with sauce unintentionally by Roy, he realizes the sealion is there and recaptures Slappy thanks to Roy's crazy antics which distract everyone present. Before he leaves with Slappy, the Stinkers catch him in the act and attempt to save Slappy, and although Witz tries to prove his bravery over Broccoli, they are disappointed to see him taken away. Broccoli takes Slappy to his hideout, high up on a mountain, and teaches him circus tricks in preparation for the Bulgarian circus. But Slappy refuses to do these tricks, ticking off Broccoli. The Stinkers fought Broccoli and Slappy broke free, destroying Anthony's hideout. He then went in pursuit in his van to chase the Stinkers and Slappy. Anthony then slid down a water slide and landed painfully on a log; then he was tied to a rope by Roy and presumably arrested. Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Greedy